


Lunar Effect ~Tales of Moonlight~

by MiracleHeart14



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleHeart14/pseuds/MiracleHeart14
Summary: Random small stories, posted in parts, of my OC, Lunaria Amano, and her adventures in Twisted Wonderland.  It follows the game story but told in mini-stories, however, they aren't in order. Also, it has an original plot for my OC, if you notice.(This was originally part of Lunar Effect, but decided to change the format)
Kudos: 35





	1. The Twisted Play [1/?]

Lunaria rapidly ran, panting, trying to make it in time. She passed everyone in the school, shouting ‘Excuse me!’ to the people who she bumped accidentally due to her adrenaline. Her custom made NRC uniform wrinkled a little, knowing full well that Vil would chastise her for allowing her clothing to reach such a state, along with Riddle, who would scold her tardiness to the sudden Prefect meeting she just heard about from Ace, when she was chasing Grim out in the gardens due to him involving himself in an altercation with a Savannaclaw student over disrespecting his territory. 

“Hello and bye Rosalia!” Lunaria greeted and waved to the girl in the painting, one of the few people she could have a conversation with who was a girl. 

Being the only girl, physically attending, at NRC led to people, in and out of school, to become curious. When the Culture Festival happened, word got out to the public of a girl attending the infamous boys-only Night Raven College, due to her doing a small presentation of her culture from back in her world. Things became hectic and people of the press tried to get answers, bombarding her and the Headmaster. To say the least, she became popular and received many names. However, the one that has most stood out was “Sweet Temptress” due to many beastmen commenting on her having a weird, but addictive sweet scent. She has yet to find out why, having asked Leona, Ruggie, and Jack about it, but they all looked away and ignored her.

She busted the door open, her hand gripping the handle to help herself stay standing, catching her breath. “I’m here!” She breathed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Why is there a sudden meeting?” She asked, slowly lifting her head, only to jump back a little. Fourteen pairs of eyes and a vibrant glowing, floating tablet bore their eyes on her. “Ahh…”

“Look at yourself!” Vil chided, earning a disapproving grunt. “As a girl, you must always look pristine. We can’t have you by the paparazzi in that state. It would severely affect this school’s image, but mine as well. You should know that as my model, everything you wear, no matter who made it, must be neat.”

“Sorry!” the pink-haired bowed, losing her balance. “Wahh…!”

Falling, she prepared her arms to catch her fall, however, a strong arm caught her instead, wrapped around her torso and gently pulled her up, back into her two feet.

“Watch it Herbivore.” 

Her hazel eyes widened, recognizing the owner of the voice. Turning her head, she saw green eyes staring at hers, a tint of concern visible in them, or they might be of tiredness. Unconsciously, her right hand went up past his shoulder and braided hair, landing on the fluffy, and now twitching, ear, caressing it and giving it a small pull. The beastman growled, Lunaria sensing the waves from his torso. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Herbivore…” He growled.

“Sorry!” She apologized, bringing her hand to her chest, a very small blush appeared on her cheeks. Under her breath, she whispered, “So warm and soft… and fluffy.”

“Ara, ara.” Azul smirked. “Leona to the rescue. Truly, never have I seen you move so fast. I guess that whenever it has to do with Lunaria-chan, you are wide awake.” He hummed, his eyes sneaking a peak at his swaying tail. “Whatever Lunaria-chan said, must have made you quite happy.”

“Shut up.”

“Haa, why must I witness this?” A gloomy voice whispered. Gold eyes stared at the beastman and girl who he got along very well. He sank back in his chair, lifting his baggy jacket to cover his face. ‘I’m still not used to this…. However, after this I can talk to Lunaria about the new idol magical girl series coming out.’ He internally commented with much fervor, his sharp teeth showing.

“Idia-kun!” Kalim called, brightly looking at the shivering fiery blue haired, trying to find a way to disappear. “Heh? Why are you shivering? Are you perhaps cold? If you want, I can hug you so you can get warmer!” He smiled, jumping towards Idia, who tried crying out for help.

“All of you!” Riddle shouted, causing everyone to turn and look down, slightly lowering their heads. Heartslabyul’s prefect saw this, and tried to contain his anger, so he told everyone to sit down in their seats, for they were called by the Headmaster. “We should be seated and ready!”

Lunaria nodded, internally sighing at the fact that Riddle forgot completely about the state of her uniform. Walking towards her chair, after giving Leona one last petting, her hazel eyes turned to glance at the only person in the room who hadn’t said anything. Glowing green eyes looked at the center of the table, not batting or blinking. 

“Tsunotarou!” She chirped happily, taking her seat next to the fae. “You came!” However, he didn’t look at her, remaining quiet. Her smile disappeared, sadness overtaking her. 

It has been two weeks since Lunaria had learned Tsunotarou’s real name and identity. Malleus Draconia, a dark and dragon fae, one of the top five strongest magicians in the world, and the future king of the Valley of Thorns. She was completely shocked at the discovery. She immediately apologized for calling him with her chosen nickname, and even bowed to him out of respect for his status. Though, no matter what, what she had asked him after that caused his eyes and the rest of his guards to widden. 

“Does this mean…” In a sad tone of voice, she averted her eyes back to Diasomnia’s prefect. “We can no longer be friends?”

That question was powerful. Everything remained still, the question lingering in the air. She looked down, saddened at the thought of no longer being able to friends with the man who helped her and who made a holiday card (delivered by Lilia. About to walk away, wanting to no longer bother him, she was pulled back into a strong hug, holding her with all his strength, though, careful of not hurting her. (Sebek was having a mental breakdown of his Master hugging a lowly human girl, Silver wide awake at what was happening, and Lilia grinning, commenting at the unexpected development.) Since then, she always thanked him for being allowed to be her friend, instead being reminded that it was him who was thankful.

Everything went on fine, until Malleus overblotted. That was the hardest and devastating Overblot situation she has been in. It nearly cost her life. Everything had happened to fast: one moment she was running to bring him back, the next was the worst pain she had been in, to then wake up in a hospital, finding out that she would never be⸻

Since then, he avoided her. He wouldn’t look, speak, or come near her. It was as though she had the plague. She tried asking Lilia, Silver, and Sebek about it, but they never gave her an answer. When she would encounter him, she always greeted him, a smile always on her face. She forgave him, in her heart, but communicating it to him became impossible.

Crowley walked in the door, smiling at seeing everybody present. His usual raven mask on his pale skin, his golden eyes locked on the people he wanted.

“Ah! Thank you all for immediately coming to his very important, sudden meeting!” He cheered.

‘Is it really important?’ Lunaria couldn’t help but wonder. ‘He is too cheerful for it to be anything bad.’

“Out with it already.” Leona growled, anger and tiredness visible in his face.

“Please tell us the reason for this sudden meeting.” Azul demanded.

“Hah!” Crowel breathed. “I need all of you to put on a play in four days' time.”

Everyone looked at him.

“What?” Idia simply said, staring at the Headmaster as though he just mention something stupid and crazy. (It was, in his mind)

It was Azul who broke the silence. “Parden, Headmaster, but did you just said that we have to put on a play, in four day?”

The birdman laughed. “Yes, Ashengrotto-san! I need you all to do so!”

“For whatever reason?” Vil questioned, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

“Schoenheit-san, what an excellent question!” Crowley exclaimed, taking a seat before the table. “We are just one month away from the school year’s end, so, in final preparations for the Grand Magical Shift Tournament, I wish to draw more attention to NRC!” He took out a piece of paper from out of nowhere and placed it on the table. “A play would serve as a little rope towards everyone working together, and show that this prestigious school idio⸺ strong students can work together!” He dazzled on. “With Lunaria-san popularity, we are sure to bring in more people! (And their money).”

Everyone stared at him.

“Pathetic.” 

“Impossible.” 

“Waste of time.”

“Why me?” Lunaria cried, not wanting to be flocked by paparazzi and intruding in her privacy. ‘Why do you keep using me!? You haven’t made much progress in finding a way back home!’

Kalim jumped, smiling at the rest of his fellow Prefects. “Come on!” He pumped up his fist. “This is something actually fun! We should help the Headmaster!” He went to Lunaria and grabbed her hands, eyes full of stars. “We should do it! Luna-chan, it should be fun, right?”

“Ahhhh…..” She whispered, completely not into it.

“Please do as I say.” He begged, looking with longing at everyone, and downcasted his aura at the only female, and whispered, “Specially when I found VERY important information for a certain someone.”

‘He’s trying to coerce me!’ The hazel-eyed thought. ‘But, he said there’s information about my situation! A way home!’

Exhaling, Riddle gave a sign. “Very well then, if it’s the Headmasters decision.”

“WHAT!?” Idia exclaimed. He trembled with fear and fury. “It’s one thing forcing me to speak before a crowd of people, but having to act before a bunch of people is a different matter!” He said, looking for a way to yeet out and lock himself in his room. “Oh, please NerveHead, come out now and allow me to be trapped in Katana Heart Online!”

“How unsightly.” Vil muttered. He gave a sigh of defeat. “I shall do as you say, Headmaster.” He turned to look at Lunaria, who jumped. “I guess it would allow me to show my new clothing collection to the public. Lunaria, you shall be my model, so be quick and accept the decision.”

“What!?” She shouted. 

“See!” Idia leaned closer to his weeb friend. “She doesn’t want to, just like Leona, Azul, and Malleus. We are on the winning side!”

To his dismay, his fellow club member did the latter. “While it seems tiresome, it would bring Mostro Lounge more clients before and after the play.”

“WHAT!? Traitor!”

“Business is business.”

“This is stupid.” Savanaclaw’s Prefect grumbled. “This will be two years worth of effort.” He yawned, trying to serve his point.

The person who remained quiet turned to look at the Headmaster, phosphorus green eyes who shines even through the darkness. “I shall partake in this, as you wish.”

Leona raised a brow at this, a small growl escaping his lips.

The birdman smirked. “Well then, five are in agreement. Five trumps three.” He then started to tear up. “Ah! How my precious students reject a simple request from their poor Headmaster, who work hard on making sure they are well and make sure that at the end of the school year they can proudly return home in glory.”

‘AGAIN!?’

“Oh, then I will be forced to have everyone repeat the year.”

“WHAT!?”

“Excuse me, but repeat the year!?” Riddle face started to become red. “You used this excuse before!”

“I cannot afford to repeat a year. My reputation will be shattered.” Vil commented.

Leona wasn’t fazed, remarking that it wouldn’t affect him at all.

“The entire body of Savanaclaw will be after you, Kingscholar. They might consider overthrowing you from your position.”  
The threatened leon perked up, growling at the Headmaster. “Fine…”

Crowley jumped excitedly. He then turned to look at Lunaria, staring deep into her soul. “Lunaria, what will you do? If you don’t participate, you won’t be able to return home, and Grim will have to repeat the year.”

Lunaria grumbled internally. She wanted to go home, so she did all the favors Headmaster Crowel asked her, from cleaning, to watching over fairies, appearing in a fashion show, and most importantly, being there and helping bring back her now friends from Overblot. When she had her first encounter with Overblot Riddle, she thought she was going to end up dead from being impaled by a tree. Then the possibility of becoming sand. Then possibly end up drowning. Then possibly been brainwashed, or fallen from a magic carpet, died of dehydration, or from being blasted like Team Rocket, except with the most likely chance of DYEING. Or⸺

The bird man stopped her thoughts, bringing her back to the question at hand. “What will be your answer?” 

Sighing in defeat, she gave up, yet again, to his request. “All right.” Her answer earned a booming ‘EXCELLENT!’, glad that she satisfied him, but….

“However, I want something new!” Crowled demanded, earning everyone’s confused glares. “Something never seen before. Something original yet captivating!”

“Huh?”

“I want something emotional! Tragic! Thought provoking! Romance is needed as well!” He described. “But most importantly, that the play will be forever remembered! A play that will bring prestige to this school!”

“You’re adding more demands from this.” Riddle commented, though resigning to doing it.

“Mah! It’s gonna be fun!” Kalim cheered.

‘Only you would be happy.’ Thought most of the Prefects.

“That will be it to this emergency meeting. Please create a marvelous play. And remember, it must be in three days.” He reminded everyone standing and walking towards the doors.

“But what about the promotion?” Azul questioned.

“Do not worry, Ashengrotto. I shall take care of it, for I am kind.” He opened and exited.

‘Is kind his catchphrase or something?’

Leona stood up, and walked straight out, only to be halted by the Riddle. “Where are you going? We have an assignment from the Headmaster to do.” He tucked his arms, frowning at the lion-man.

“I’m going to sleep.” He yawned. “Do what you want and tell Ruggie what you created.” And he left, disappearing from sight.

“Agh…” Idia whined. “Why must this happen? What did I do? Is it because I was the first person to pre-ordered the new Catch Monsters, thus getting the one and only limited Legendary Banakey. Why? I did it fair. Why does the world hate me? Why must I be cursed?” He slumped into the floor. He grabbed his head, asking himself many questions. He was beginning to feel dizzy from being outside his room, far from his video game, far from Ortho, far from⸺ It was as if an angel touched his shoulder. His gold eyes meet gentle hazel ones.

“Idia-san.” Lunaria smiled softly, lowering to his level on the ground. “Calm down. I know you can do it. I have seen you improve a lot while being in public.” She soothed his shoulder. “To be honest, I am nervous too. Back at the Culture Festival, I was afraid of messing up and ridiculing myself before a big mass of people. But I tried my best, still messing here and there, but no one noticed.”

The Prefect of Ignihyde stared at his guardian angel, no… goddess was more correct. She was bright and more beautiful than all the female deities in his games, though, she was a bit of an idiot, sometimes. She played video games with both him and Lilia, though not pulling all nighters. She had proven to be a worthy foe and ally, being a pro, even if she had never played them. She was a goddess of both beauty, kindness, and video game. Ah, how he lov⸺

“What a touching moment.” 

Idia jumped away from Lunaria, blushing madly, his fiery blue hair increasing in heat. He turned to look at Azul, who smirked at him, not-so-well hiding a recorder behind his back. To back that neither the blue or pink haired noticed.

Biting his fingernails, Idia angrily whispered. “Why do you have to scare me?” 

“Hahaha, as fellow club members, I thought you would have gotten used to my presence.” The merman grinned mischievously at the other. “Seeing you acting so embarrassed with Lunaria-san is quite cute, and worthy of blackmailing.”

‘WHAH!” Idia responded loudly, holding his head. He wanted so badly to leave, hide in his room, and connect himself to the internet, or fix Ortho with whatever updates he needed. He needed⸺He remembered something. As the memory refreshed in his mind, he started to grin, showing his triangular sharp teeth, and looking at his fellow club member, who took notice of and freezed when seeing his expression. Whispering, away from the ears of the girl, mentioned, “It was also cute seeing your embarrassed face when you slipped up about vivid dream of Lunaria touching your appendages, bringing you pleasu⸺”

“ENOUGH!” Azul screamed, causing those around to look at him. He was a complete blushing mess, his glaces dangeling, nearling falling from his nose. This brought Idia great joy.

“What are all you talking about?” Vil asked, cheeking his make up with his rounded mirror. “If you continue that, I am afraid you will look old in no less than five years.” Closing his compact mirror, he stored it into his trousers pocket, judgmentally looking at the three.

It had been some time since Vil’s Overblot incident. The whole rivalry of who was the most beautiful in all of Twisted Wonderland with Neige LaBlanche, from Royal Sword Academy, was put aside now that it was decided who was the fairest of them all. Since then, the winner has worked hard on maintaining their place at the top. Vil’s demands had lowered at bit, like Riddle, but still rule Pomefiore with the Evil Queen’s demands for those who resided there. He had taken Lunaria under his care, in beauty to be more precise. With the whole shock of her being known as the only girl in NRC, in an all boys school, he perfected her and has her as a fellow influencing, using her as his model whenever her create clothes.

“Let’s start planning.” Riddle said. “I need to be back at Heartslabyul by tea time. Cater once again came in second place, so he must serve me my tea.”

Unknown to them, the tallest Prefect in the school had his eyes focused on Lunaria, his phosphorus green eyes glowing when seeing her happily smiling at the small joke Kalim had made, his heart hurting him. Even more, he looked another way when he saw her placing her right hand on the wound he caused her, hiding the pain from everyone by forcing her smile even bigger.

He could recall, though blurry, her calling for him worriedly. How her hazel eyes never left his green, dilated ones. How he carved his draconic claws into her flesh. How everyone cried in shock when she laid on the ground, a puddle of blood encircling her. How those checking up on her called her name, shaking and pleading for her to keep her to keep her eyes open. How she laid there motionless. How she whispered out his name, asking for him to return to his normal self, the Tsunotaru who she accompanied in the forest late at night, before closing her eyes.

“Malleus-sama.”

Malleus snapped out of his memories, hearing that Lilia had called out his name. His caretaker looked at him, crimson eyes hiding a small worry in them, but masked with a small smile. “It would appear it wasn’t that grave.” He chuckled. “If you wouldn’t mind me asking, what was it all about?”

Diasomnia’s Dorm Leader answered. “The Headmaster wants us to put on an original play in four days time, wishing to bring attention to the school.”

Lilia pondered a bit. “Original, you say…” He closed his eyes, thinking deep. He could see the predicament his prince was in, so he decided to help. He snapped his eyes open, proceeding to pull out a book out of thin air. “I believe this may be of help, Malleus-sama.” He handed the book to him, seeing him read over the title, confused. “Lunaria-san lent it to me.” As soon as he mentioned the name, Malleus aura shifted, Lilia being the only one to notice. “I found it interesting. I have never heard the story or the author throughout my entire life, so it intrigues me very much. I am nearly finished with it. I do believe it may help. A story never heard, has the conditions of which the Headmaster wants, and requires the input of many people.”

The fae prince looked skeptically at his Vice Dorm Leader. “You are correct about this being foreign. It does seem as this.... ‘Romeo and Juliet’....by William Shakespeare will do.”

“WHAT!?”

Everyone turned to look at the who shouted as if she was being mauled by a bear. Her hazel eyes widened, her pink hair disheveled, and she was shaking. 

“Lunaria-chan, what is wrong?” Kalim worried asked, moving near her.

She didn’t respond. She was cursing inside her head. She cursed at the book. She cursed at her English class. She cursed at the book for being in her bag when she came to this world. She regretted the fact that she had allowed someone to read it. She fell to the floor, enticing worry from those present. While everyone mistakenly worried about her being ill, she stared at the very book in Malleus hands.

“Why did I lend you that book, Lilia-san?”


	2. The Twisted Play [2/?]

School had ended for the day. Night Raven College’s students returning to their respective dorms, ready to finish up assignments left by the professors. While they only had to worry about that, 23 humans and a cat gathered in the school gym. Beside each of her sides, sitting in the bleachers was Ace and Deuce, Grim sitting in her thighs. They didn’t seem to notice her predicament, instead arguing with each other. 

Lunaria, for the first time, felt like bailing out of there as soon as possible like Idia. Both were eyeing the gym doors to the hallways and hide. While Idia was for nervous reasons about being around 24 people and a furball, Lunaria’s was for another reason. It was because of the approved chosen play they were to put in 4 days time.

“So, Romeo and Juliet shall be it.” Riddle affirmed, holding the book which the girl wanted so badly for Grim to burn.

“From what Lilia summarized, it's a romance tragedy.” Vil deduced, fixing his hair.  
When Kalim heard what the story was about and how it ended, he was bawling his eyes out. “That's so sad!” He said, wiping his eyes. “They only wanted to be together, but they died!” He went towards Jamil, placing his face in his torso, soaking his clothes. Jamil rolled his eyes and sighed, grabbing his master and rival, prying him off. 

“Well, such stories are uncommon during these times.” Lilia comemted, his eyes darting off, almost as he could remember those times. He smiled, “Ha, I remember. How forbidden lovers could hide and run away from the people separating them.” He noted Trey looking at him, giving a certain vibe. It reminded him of their joint assignment. “The last major tragic romance was a few years ago….”

“Few?” Trey muttered, wondering what few actually meant to the fae.

Azul clapped his hands, Jade and Floyd flanking him. He smirked. “Well then, let us get settled. We have four days to have this done. I know, more than anyone, that time is of the essence.” He eyed Ace and Deuce, along with Jack and Grim, and lastly Lunaria, noticing her current state. And he wasn’t the only one.

“Ara...:” The formal Leech brother walked towards the shivering, quiet girl. Floyd followed behind, grinning. The pinkett must’ve not noticed him because when he placed his left hand on her shoulder, she let out a squeak. “Haha. What seems to be the matter, Lunaria-chan? You appear to be deeply troubled. Is there anything we can do to help you?” He narrowed his eyes, smiling at her.

“Nee, nee…! Shrimp-chan! What's the matter?” Floyd asked, pushing Ace and Grim of their respective places, and taking Ace’s spot, wrapping his arms around her body and moderately squeezing her. He could notice her trying to get out of his grasp, so he decided to squeeze her a little tighter. “Is something bothering you? Or maybe someone? If you want, I can squeeze them for you, but you have to allow me to squeeze you first!” He laughed, closing his face towards her.

“Flo⸺Floyd-san….”

“Floyd-senpai! Please release her!” Deuce grabbed Octavinelle's student’s arms, and tried, to no avail, to pry them off his sister. “She is clearly uncomfortable! AND SHE'S TURNING BLUE!” Seeing her predicament, Deuce went into his bad boy mode and used its power to pull Lunaria out his grasp. While managing to do so⸺

THUD!

“Ouch…!”

Lavender hair ran towards them, kneeling down. “Are you all right?” He scanned his fellow first years, trying to see if there were any immediate visible wounds. However, what he ended up seeing made him blush and look away. He could see Rook secretly taking out his camera and taking a photo. 

“OI!” Leona growled, glaring at the blue haired boy darkly, “Get off her!”

“Huh?” Her rescuer tried to get his senses back. He found it strange that he didn’t feel much pain, the normal hard wood of the gyms floor on his back. It was, nothing. Nothing on his back. However….

“Deuce-kun….” The saved girl whimpered, her hazel eyes looking away from confused blue ones, her entire face becoming red, spreading up to the tips of her ears. Her back ached from the hard wood below her, her head slightly pained but without major injuries thanks to the boy’s hand cradling it. Her chest hurt, for not a few seconds ago, his head landed on it. Although, what was killing her was her lower abdomen, where that wound was still taking time to heal. “Please…. Get off of me….”

Deuce managed to regain his consciousness, and when he did, he became red. In a panic, he stood up, causing her head, which no longer was cradled, to hit on the floor. A small thud echoed through the room.

Jack burst towards her, wanting to help her out. He along with Epel slightly shifted her up, using their hands to hold her head up. The slight shift caused her even more pain, her abdomen not being straightened. She hid the pain, not wanting them to notice. She prayed that Leona, Ruggie or Jack would hear or smell any possible blood if it had reopened, for she had long assured them, along with the mystified doctors, that it had completely healed. 

Unknowingly, red eyes caught sight of green luminescent eyes darkening, a small flare igniting for a seconds, to then disappear as the tall person looked away, slight anger, pain, and regret hidden in them.

“I’m so sorry!” Deuce panicked, throwing himself on the floor and staying at a moderate distance from her. His entire face was beaten red, nearly rivalring Riddle’s when he became angry. “I was trying to help her away from Floyd-senpai and I ended up hurting her instead!” Trying to help her up, though failing because everytime he closed his arms on her arms, he would back away, and Jack and Epel had already aided her up.

Ace burst out laughing. “And I thought you considered her like a sister!”

Deuce’s face exploded, turning to look Ace, and the rest as well. “I DO! She’s like the sister I never had!” He walked away from her, maintaining space, turning to look at his sister. “Isn’t that right!?”

The red vanishing from her face itself, she nodded. “Yeah. Deuce is like the brother I never had. What happened was an accident.” She averted her eyes to the crowd.

“Well, there could be hidden romantic feelings in the both of them, even IF they were siblings.” Idia muttered under his breath, recalling all the Not-That-He-Will-Admit otome games he and some of his female friends from the internet, one such as Siblings Conflict. “But, I will not let anyone have her.” His eyes darkened, his hair slightly igniting a little. He was the ONLY one who could have her.

“You should have Floyd apologize.” Epel said, turning to look at the troublesome eel.

Jade sighed, grabbing his brother’s shoulder. “Floyd, please do apologize. What you did to Lunaria-chan was impolite. Remember, we mustn't be rude to our fellow workers from Mostro Lounge.”

“Agreed.” Azul piped in. He raised his glasses and smirked. “We mustn't love beloved workers and give a bad image of our establishment. It would lower the amount of clients and employees.”

While everyone knew that Azul was talking about financial business, he decided to phrase it differently, bringing bad memories to the A-Deuce and Grim trio. They muttered under their breaths.

Lunaria merely waved her hand. She awkwardly dismissed it. “He doesn’t have to do that. Floyd was being Floyd. He didn’t mean any harm, right?” She looked at the grinning eel with his hand behind his head.

“Yeah~” He sang, flashing his razor teeth.

“You’re too lenient with him.” Riddle commented, but he clapped his hands. “Well then, we have gotten out of hand. We have to put on a play in four days. We must put our entire efforts into this.” He reminded her, bringing everyone’s attention back. Contrary, Lunaria was wishing that Floyd would have sent her to the nurse’s office. “We decided on this ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and Lilia-senpai and Malleus-senpai suggested. Which brings the question, from where is this story? I have never heard of it?” He looked at the Vice Dorm Leader of Diasomnia, truly confused.

The small but ancient fae merely smiled. “Well, if I do say so myself, I’ve also never heard of it. This book was lent to me by Lunaria-chan when I went on to spook her. Her reactions are so cute~” He giggled, looking at the worried girl, now that once again, everyone’s attention was on her.  
“What? Why are you looking at me?” She asked, wanting to poof like Tsuno--Malleus whenever they encountered each other at night. “Lilia-san already gave you a summary right? That’s all you need now, okay?” 

“Why does it sound as though you are hiding something?” Jamil questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Me? Hiding? NO!” She replied, sweating. “What would I hide? It’s just some play which may have been written by one of the recognized best playwritters in English history that has now become one of the most annoying ones to put on but being analyzed by everyone in school who takes English class.” She slapped her hand over her babbling mouth.

“Famous and annoying?” 

“You know what, since I know this story better, why don’t I direct it, Vil-san can also join if he wants. All of you just need to choose a role and do the show, okay? We have a time constraint right?”

Lilia looked at the girl intently. He was confused at first, wondering why she had such an avoidance and distake on the story. It was then, recalling the story and her reactions, drawing his conclusions, that he understood her dislike. He could only smirk, and thought of a plan to HOPEFULLY fix his Prince’s problem. “My sweet Lunaria, I think it would be more appropriate for you to play one of the characters.” He saw her face contort. “You’ve clearly said that the story has constantly been analyzed. I believe that by you playing one of them on stage, you can greatly help us on how to properly execute them.”

Before she could even resort, people had to pitch in and convince her to be in it.

“Luna-chan, it will be fun!” Kalim excitedly chimed, his smile being bright as the sun itself.

“Oui~ It would be magnifique! Amour et tragique!” Rook boasted, his face glittering. 

“IF LILIA-SAMA BELIEVES IT’S THE BEST THEN IT SHALL BE DONE!” Sebek proclaimed.

“This will be so worth posting on MagiCam!” Cater piped.

“Would you all shut up.” Leona muttered, trying to conceal the voices on his ears.

“If I have to wear a dress, I’ll⸺”

“FINE!” The pinkett shouted, quieting everyone. “FINE! I’ll take part in acting!” She huffed, trying to breathe in oxygen. “However!” She pointed at everybody, “We’ll draw lots! Fate will decide!”

No one seemed to object to her demand.

Meanwhile, Lilia smirked, his red eyes shining. Silver saw this, and could only pray that his old man wasn’t going to end up doing anything.


End file.
